


Invisible

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the most "evil" people aren't themselves, for they hide themselves. D/Hr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Invisible

By Daphne Kathy Goodman

Summary: Sometimes even the most "evil" people aren't themselves, for they hide themselves. D/Hr.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Invisible" for Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, while "Invisible" is by Clay Aiken. The Song is in italics. And this is my first time doing this!

What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make to see that I'm alive

Sometimes I wonder whether you notice me or not. I'm sure you have, I mean I am after all known as the Price of Slytherin and everyone thinks I am evil. And I do call you mudblood when you're with Potty and Weasel. I wonder whether you know when I say mudblood, I don't mean it in a bad. And I'm not evil. It does just, in case you haven't notice I was brought upon this world, not know what love meant to me. I want to see you yet I can't. I want to be invisible so I could see your hair falling down while your leaning to study the book you have in your hand. I think you're the most brightest and cleverest witch, who happens to be a mudblood.

Is I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invisible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait...I already am)

I'm Invisible to you. I just hope one day I have courage to write this down or tell you this in person. That would be a field day for anyone. So I watch you and hope you could do better. In anything. I don't think I'm even allowed to be with you.

I saw your face in the crowd

I called your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracking your steps

Each move you make

Wish I could be what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

I see you; I call you mudblood if you're with your two best friends. I call them your two boyfriends. You angry with me yet you walk away. Don't you know that I follow your move, just to watch you walk that walk so gracefully. Yet you still don't notice me. I'm just invisible to you. Like a mere shadow to you.

If I was invisible

Then I could watch you in your room

If I was invisible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible If I was invisible I would get to watch every move. Yet I can't. If I was invisible I could just tell you everything. You'll probably not hear me at all. I'm just glad you don't notice me at all. You won't know this and my heart would still pine for you, but since I'm invisible then this won't matter. It would hurt, but you don't get to see my pain.

(Wait...I already am)

I reach out

But you don't even see me

Even when I'm screaming

Baby, you don't hear me

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through...

But you don't know this. So I'm merely a shadow.

I am just a shadow that passes by you everyday.

Only an invisible shadow.


End file.
